


Energetic

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Spring Drabble Challenge [17]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, During Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship/Love, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 11:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Dani makes herself right at home with them, bringinglightand laughter wherever she goes. Bringing smiles to their faces.





	Energetic

**Author's Note:**

> They don't get enough attention. By far. I feel like Lito and Hernando have a more sensual/romantic relationship with Daniela than sexual. But I added a little of it. Whatever. It's fanfiction. We are making shit up as we go and not giving a fuck as a result. I MISS SENSE8 SO MUCH. YAAAAAALLLL. I HAVE TO DO A REWATCH. I hope you guys liked this and thanks so very much for the read! Thoughts/comments appreciated!

 

017\. Energetic

*

Dani makes herself right at home with them, bringing _light_ and laughter and smiles wherever she goes.

She hand-washes her silky, teeny tiny underwear in the kitchen sink, much to Hernando's chagrin. Half-lit, expensive cigarettes smashed, crumpling, against a bathtub's edge. She runs her dangerously long press-on nails in multi, neon-bright colors over Lito's pectorals and the broad, angular line of Hernado's cheek.

She's _ridiculous_ and beautiful and loud, and sexually insatiable. Practically every day.

Her pink, iridescent lip-gloss smears all over Dani's mouth, over the pillowcases. Lito scrubs it from his fingers, chuckling, feeling her hug him lazily around the naked waist, kissing his ear sweetly.

One night, she leaves out a clear bowl of red-and-white puffy and gummy candies for them to share, popping three or four, munching thoughtfully while observing wordlessly, amused, as Hernando pets over the thatch of dark wiry hair against Lito's thighs. He sucks him off gladly, poking the tip of Lito's engorged cock against his jowl, feeling a panting, _grinning_ Lito reach out, combing Hernando's dark hair and stroking affectionately over Dani's collarbone. Kissing Dani, to Hernando, tastes like _sugar_ -syrupy and heavy, floral perfume.

They'll never be separated. Never again.

*

 


End file.
